


Friday

by Krupka123



Series: For Josh [5]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: A name is revealed, A series of letters for someone, North had enough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-18 23:37:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18128030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krupka123/pseuds/Krupka123
Summary: A series of works forJosh Appreciation WeekPart Five - Happiness





	Friday

Dear Josh,

I found your letters.

I send them to ***.

Love you.

-North

\---

North,

do you think you are some kind of Goddess? That you have right to interfere to my personal business? You think you are so clever, that you can manipulate with my life?

I am coming for you, dear, so you better hide.

-Josh

\---

Josh,

I read your letters.

I am coming home.

We need to talk.

-***

\---

Josh,

stop being so dramatic. I may not be so clever as you are, but at least I have guts to say what I think. You, on the other hand, think how romantic you are, how poetic, that you wrote those letters without trying to do something about those feelings you have.

Coward.

-North

\---

North,

shut up.

-Josh

\---

Josh,

make me. Coward.

-North

\---

North,

I...I am sorry.

You were right. And you probably will make me say it to in person, too. But that is fine.

We talked, me and ***. I told him everything. Everything what I wanted to tell him for so long. And he listened. I apologized for my words, I apologized how I acted, and you know what he did? 

He kissed me!

He told me that he loves me too, that I am an idiot, and if I make him suffer like this again, that he will send Cerberus on me!

I am the happiest android on Earth right now.

-Josh

\---

Simon,

congratulation. I told you it will work. You owe me, buddy. Also say hi to Jerry for me, poor android, being sucked into this mess.

See you.

-Markus


End file.
